


Care Bear

by GummyPsycho



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Lightwood Bane, Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyPsycho/pseuds/GummyPsycho
Summary: Alec tries to give Magnus a pet name





	Care Bear

‘Honey’

‘Sweet-heart’

‘Babe’ 

Alec let the words fall off his tongue and into his empty room in the institute. Thankfully Isabelle was on a mission, so there was no chance that his sister would walk inside and see such an embarrassing sight.

Alec was holding his phone in front of him, the screen flickering with a picture of Magnus. He was trying to figure out which pet name made him cringe him the least, but somehow every single one of them made him feel like a shy high school kid talking to their crush 

Magnus may have been Alec’s first love, but he was far from being a little kid. By the Angel! he was the head of the institute, a revered Shadowhunter and not to mention a grown man. But here he was blushing at a picture of his boyfriend and whispering sweet nothings into the air.  
The same sweet nothings that sounded heavenly through the lips of his boyfriend, but somehow in Alec’s mouth they turned into an awkward, jumbled mess that never sounded quite right. 

Alec looked back at the picture of Magnus, he may not be the high warlock anymore but he certainly still looked the part. 

Almond shaped eyes stared at him. Those eyes always carried a multitude of emotions at any given moment. They were framed by caramel skin that was always warm to the touch and draped across high cheekbones that could make even the angels jealous Yep, that was his boyfriend alright. 

No wonder any shred of dignity he had always fell away when it came to this beautiful man. 

Alec sighed and turned his phone off, he could spend all night looking into those eyes but he had already spent too much time doing so. The clock showed that it was past midnight, meaning he had to be awake in approximately 7 hours. 

His … care bear was going to have to wait until tomorrow.


End file.
